


(Let Your Words Be) Anything But Empty

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, The End of Twerk, glee 5x05, reaction fic, references to homophobic and transphobic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives Unique a ride home after she sings If I Were a Boy and they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Let Your Words Be) Anything But Empty

Blaine managed to catch up with Unique when she was leaving with Kitty and Jake to walk home. “Hey, how about I drive you home today?”

Kitty and Jake gave him a smile, though, “Think it’s pretty clear we’re not included in that,” Kitty said. “But you should go.” Jake nods, but gives Blaine a raised eyebrow as he does.

Unique looked at him guardedly. “Alright, I’ll allow it.”

Blaine shot her a grin and directed them to his car. Once they were in he said, “You killed that song in glee club today.”

Unique smiled cautiously. “Well, if I weren’t able to rock a Beyonce number for every occasion who would I be?”

Blaine laughed a little. “That is true.” He got the car started, “I just want you to know you can always talk to me about this stuff, you know?”

He could practically hear Unique’s eye roll, “Look, you don’t need to do this New Rachel, student body president, everything is my business thing here, okay?”

Blaine wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, so he just drove for a minute, thinking. “This isn’t about that,” he eventually said, “Look, I know I don’t know what you’re going through, really, but…” He took a deep breath. “Did you know I went to another school before Dalton?”

He glanced over at Unique, as they’d reached a stop light. She shook her head, “I think I heard something once, maybe?”

Blaine couldn’t help but be surprised at that, because anything Tina knew everyone knew, and she knew the whole story. “Right, well I was at North Lima High at the beginning of my freshman year. I had come out to my parents the summer before, and I came out at school as well. It was pretty bad, the taunting and teasing.” They were almost at Unique’s house. “So this isn’t just about… whatever you thought.” He parked in the driveway and faced Unique, trying to show his sincerity.

“I am so sorry I said that to you, Blaine,” She said, looking contrite. “I guess it’s just been a bad day and I wasn’t holding it together as much as I thought.”

Blaine shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

Unique smiled, “You wanna come in? We can make popcorn and watch Pretty Little Liars.”

Blaine grinned, “You haven’t watched it yet? I got caught up skyping with Kurt last night and he hates it. He can’t stand waiting so long for the pay off, he wants the mystery wrapped up in one episode.”

Unique laughed as she got out of the car and gestured for him to follow. “No, last night I ended up Snapchatting with Kitty in between homework and forgot.”

They went into the house and Unique lead them to the kitchen to get the popcorn ready. While waiting for it they sat at the table, facing each other. After a minute of not talking she asked, “So, is that why you went to Dalton? Things being bad at your old school?”

Blaine took a deep breath. He didn’t talk about this much, not because he felt ashamed, but because it didn’t define him and he didn’t want it to be all people thought of him. Plus, things had gotten better for him, he didn’t need the sympathy now. But this was one of the times he felt like he should share. “There was a Sadie Hawkins dance, I’d only been out a little while.” He could see the tension on Unique already, like she knew what was coming. “I asked this guy as a friend, he was the only other out gay guy in school. Long story short, when we were waiting to be picked up after, three guys came and beat the crap out of us. And so I went to Dalton.”

He gave a rueful smile as he finally met Unique’s eyes. She didn’t look pitying, more sympathetic and… scared. “I am so sorry that happened to you, Blaine.”

He reached out and held her hand tight. “Thank you. I didn’t tell you that for sympathy, though, I just want you to know you really can talk to me.”

Unique nodded, eyes wet. “Sometimes it just feels like an inevitability, you know? That’s what happens to girls like me. We become another name for the Day of Remembrance, or we end up in prison for protecting ourselves. Things at McKinley are so much better than Carmell, but sometimes something like today happens and I just get so scared.”

Blaine gripped her hand, “That doesn’t happen to everyone. Bad things might happen, but they also might not. Look at Laverne Cox from Orange is the New Black, she’s doing amazingly. Plus, you’ve got the New Directions on your side, right?” She rolled her eyes a bit, but nodded. “You are so brave, Unique. I really look up to you. You are making McKinley a better place, just by being yourself, just like Kurt did.”

Unique waved her free hand. “Like you aren’t brave yourself, going around dressed like an accident at a candy factory and singing duets with your man in the courtyard.”

Blaine smiled a little. “I guess, but I don’t really get much crap for it these days, that makes it a lot easier to do.”

Unique shook her head, “You do it even though you know what could happen, that’s brave. And it’s not just Kurt who has made a difference, you did as well, you do, don’t minimise your part in it.” The microwave pinged and they laughed is it broke the tension. “Okay Mr. President, that’s enough sad talk. We are a couple of fabulous diva bitches and no one had better forget it.”

Blaine grinned and went around to give Unique a tight hug. “That’s right. But don’t be afraid of the sad talk, it’s good to get it out.”

Unique hugged back. “Same for you, I am always here.” She went and got a bowl for the popcorn. “Now let’s see what the hell is going on in Rosewood this week.”


End file.
